I Think You'll Understand
by brilliantpanda
Summary: They stay for one dance; then they go back to Elizaveta's house and watch a movie.


A/N: Today is Schmo705329's birthday, so I took her idea and made it happen. This could be AU or otherwise, but they'll go by their human names. Pre-established PruHun. Emma is Belgium. I'm sorry about any mistakes.

* * *

Elizaveta wouldn't consider herself _excited_, exactly, to go to this dance, but Roderich was kind enough to invite her, so she might as well go.

When the invitation came in the mail, she called Gilbert and asked him to come with her. "Just so I don't get bored," she added, knowing Gilbert liked dances less than she did.

He laughed. "You'll get bored anyway, even with my awesome attempts."

Yeah, well... even so, are you coming with me or not?"

"When it is? It might overlap with one of my dates."

"It _is_ one of your dates, dork." Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "And anyway, who would you be going on a date with but me?"

"It was a _joke_."

"I know. I just like to mess with you. In any case, it's tomorrow night."

"Alright. Will you be wearing a dress?"

She hadn't thought about it. "I guess so. You know how Roderich is with his dances."

"That's good. You look prettier in a dress."

She laughed. "Thanks. Come over around seven tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. I've got to go clean up this mess before Ludwig gets home, though, so I guess I'll just see you then."

"Wait. What did you do?"

"I accidentally, uh, got pancake mix all over the stove. Don't laugh! I've got to go now." He hung up.

She rolled her eyes and dialed Emma's number to ask if she was coming, too.

That night, Gilbert sent her a text while she was getting into bed. All it said was, "Goodnight Liz." She smiled and said goodnight back. Then she put the phone on its charger and got comfortable to go to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Elizaveta had to drag herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She didn't wake up very easily.

She started to hum some time between brushing her teeth and taking a shower.

Her favorite hobby was not going to dances, but Gilbert did have a habit of making them more fun. It also helped that he would be wearing something other than his old jeans and a t-shirt. That was definitely an interest of hers.

Later that day, not long after noon, she went to her closet and went through all her clothes to find a nice dress to wear.

Her black one was too drab, the blue one too shiny, the green one too short, and the rainbow one was a sundress. She went through many more before settling on a coral pink one. Its back had always felt a little too low for her comfort, but it was nice for dancing in.

She left the dress hanging on the back of her door. She didn't want to crease it before she even had the chance to wear it.

Elizaveta went back to her closet and knelt so she could rummage through her shoes. Eventually, she pulled out her pair of brown heels. She liked them because they weren't very tall.

She didn't have much in the way of jewelry or make-up. She didn't have her ears pierced, and she only had a few rings and necklaces.

She did get out some colored lip gloss, though, as well as a beaded chain.

She also picked out a matching flower to put in her hair.

Going by her track record, she probably wouldn't stay very long, but she liked to be dressed-up. She didn't see the point in buying lots of things that she'd only use a few times, so she had to do the best she could with what she had.

* * *

Gilbert rang the doorbell.

Finally, Elizaveta could be done with the dragging mess that was getting ready for a nice dance.

She opened the door and smiled. Gilbert was wearing his only dress clothes with a green tie. "How do I look?" he asked, spreading his arms out.

"You look very nice, but why the green tie?" she asked, curious.

He looked at the ground. "It goes with your eyes."

"Well, that's okay then." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Shall we go?"

"Watching a movie at home sounds like more fun," he said.

"We can do that later," she promised.

* * *

Roderich's dances were always held in his ballroom, which included tables and chairs on one side of the room. It also had a small stage with a grand piano.

It wasn't a large room, but it satisfied his wish to host dances.

Elizaveta dragged Gilbert over to where Roderich was standing near the stage. He smiled and greeted them. "You're both looking very nice," he said. "Especially you, Elizaveta."

"You look handsome as well," she said. She looked out over the dance floor. She recognized most of the people, but there were a few new faces. Everyone was dancing slowly to music from the speakers.

Gilbert reached over and poked Roderich in the shoulder. "Hey's what's the occasion, anyway?"

"Today is for fun," he replied, stepping backward.

Elizaveta cut in before Gilbert could say anything in response. "It was nice to see you, Roderich, but I'd like to go dance now. Come on, Gilbert."

She took his hand and he followed her to the dark wood floor. "You really want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" She turned around and shrugged.

The next song started. It was noticeably faster than the previous song.

"Do you know how to dance?" Elizaveta asked.

"No," Gilbert admitted.

"Let's watch other people."

They were soon able to recognize a pattern to the dance, so they went ahead and tried it out.

"Stop stepping on my feet," Elizaveta complained, purposely dropping her foot to where Gilbert's foot was.

"You're one to talk," Gilbert said, wincing.

"You're supposed to spin me now."

"What?"

"Oh, it's too late, anyway."

She ended up spinning him the next time.

When the dance ended, they both crossed their arms.

"Never again," Gilbert said.

"Agreed," Elizaveta replied.

Then they both started laughing and walking toward the door. They left without anybody noticing.

* * *

During the ride back to Elizaveta's house, they talked about which movie to watch.

"_Peter Pan_," Gilbert said.

"_Wreck-It Ralph_," Elizaveta countered.

"_Bambi_, then."

"_Tangled_," Elizaveta said quickly.

"You don't even like _Tangled_!"

Or rather, they argued.

"Anything is better than _Bambi_."

"How about _Hercules_?"

Elizaveta agreed.

The next problem was not what Gilbert would be wearing. It's Elizaveta's house, but some of his things were there.

No, the next problem was the popcorn.

"I want caramel," Gilbert said.

"The cheese powder is better," Elizaveta insisted.

After another minute of "scientific facts" as to why their preferred kind of popcorn was superior, they just made two bags.

They finished their bowls of popcorn before the first twenty minutes of the movie was over. Elizaveta missed having something to do with her hands, so she reached over and put her arm over Gilbert's shoulders.

At his questioning look, she said, "Do you want to be a cliché?"

"Not really."

"Then come over here." She pulled him closer and made him rest his head on her shoulder.

He laughed quietly and then was silent for several minutes before she looked down at him.

He had fallen asleep.

Elizaveta sighed and tilted her head so it leaned against his. He wasn't easy to wake up, so she resigned herself to sleeping on the couch that night.

She fell asleep before the movie was over.

* * *

A/N: That's it. That's the plot.

Also, my story titles are always from a song. It's an unbreakable habit of mine.


End file.
